Circle of Love
by crimsonearth22
Summary: The story of love, lust, and the circle of life, DBZ style.
1. I Lost It

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters Sara DeSantos and The Creep. Sad, ne?

Chapter One: I Lost It

I yawned as I padded out of the bathroom. I nearly screamed when I saw the figure leaning against the doorframe casually.

"Kami Goten, give me a heart attack why don't you? I thought you had a date with Paris tonight."

He shrugged. "Broke it."

I blinked in surprise. "What? Why? Trunks told me you've been chasing her for two years."

"I didn't realize that she was no longer what I wanted until I caught her."

Something about the way he was looking at me made me feel nervous. I shrugged and grabbed my brush from the dresser, running it through my wet hair.

"Bummer." I said, concentrating on my hair to block out the sensation of his eyes on me.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when a hand took the brush from my hand and set it on the dresser. My startled brown eyes met his own pools of obsidian in the mirror and my knees went weak at the look in his eyes. Before I could do or say a thing, Goten brushed my hair away from the nape of my neck and bent his head to nuzzle where my neck met my shoulder.

My eyes widened and I could feel my knees give way beneath me as I fell into waiting arms. It was all I could do not to dig my nails into his arms as my insides turned to molten lava at the feel of his lips on my collarbone.

"G-Goten?" I stuttered, gasping for breath as he kissed his way up my throat.

His lips brushed against the side of my mouth and I turned my head reflexively, causing our lips to brush against each other in a brief but intensely electrifying kiss. I jerked back to stare at him in surprise and gasped when he whirled me around and crushed me to him in a ravenous kiss.

My arms wrapped around his neck in reflex and I whimpered as I felt his tongue run along my lips, begging for entrance. Almost of their own accord, my lips parted and Goten wasted no time in exploring my mouth possessively with his tongue.

My eyes widened as I felt two hands cup my rear and I was lifted so that our hips met. I gasped against the dark demi's mouth when he pressed me against his arousal and wrapped my legs around his waist instinctively.

Finally, the lack of oxygen became too much and we broke apart gasping for breath. I sighed and tilted my head back as his lips trailed down my collarbone. I felt a warm hand slip under the back of my shirt and froze automatically.

Goten immediately stopped what he was doing and looked up into my eyes seriously. "Don't think, just feel. Follow your heart."

I nodded, biting my lip. "Put me down Goten." I requested softly.

The dark demi searched my eyes for a moment, then nodded reluctantly, letting me slide down his body. I took a few deep, calming breaths and reached up to touch his cheek softly, letting my fingers trail over his skin lightly. Goten stiffened and closed his eyes, breathing sharply. I could feel him twitching and realized that he was fighting hard to keep in control.

Damn, it must have been awhile since he's gotten laid. I thought in absent bemusement, letting my fingers trace his lips slowly.

I didn't know where this insatiable urge to touch him came from, but for the first time in our relatively short friendship I was curious about him--how he felt, how he tasted, how his admittedly delicious-looking muscles felt under my hand...

I hesitated for a brief moment, then surprised myself by following my impulse to lean forward and press my lips against his gently. His mouth fell open slightly under mine and I paused before tentatively darting my tongue out to touch his.

I felt his entire body shudder underneath my hands and smiled slightly, leaving his mouth to taste the skin of his neck. I found his Adam's apple and gave into the urge to run my tongue around it before I continued on and felt an odd sense of pride when he growled low in his throat.

I nuzzled where his neck met his shoulder and was surprised when his hands shot out to push me away gently.

"If you don't want this to go any further, please tell me." Goten pleaded hoarsely.

I closed my eyes as I thought about his earlier words. Don't think, just feel. Follow your heart. I searched my heart and came to a decision. We both needed this, and we were both consenting adults. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes to look up into his without fear. I took his hands and placed them on my hips, moving forward to wrap my arms around his neck.

"Make love to me Goten." I whispered.

Goten flexed his hands on my hips. "Are you sure?" he murmured.

I nodded. "Just be gentle with me."

He searched my eyes carefully and I did not flinch, staring right back at him confidently. No more words were spoken, for none were needed. We both knew this was going to happen, and we both knew I could stop it with just one word.

I tilted my head up in a silent invitation and he took it without question, kissing me with a passion that made my knees weak. My hands slid into his hair desperately when his mouth left mine to search out my collarbone. To my surprise however, he didn't stop there for more than a second before continuing downward.

My eyes rolled back in my head when I felt the warm, moist dampness soak into my t-shirt. I couldn't believe it--he was suckling my left nipple through my shirt and it was the most erotic thing I had ever felt. Goten chuckled before switching to my right side and I let out a strangled moan at the sensation.

It wasn't until I felt cold air rush over my body that I realized that he had removed the pesky clothing barriers while I was...distracted. I felt my cheeks flush and crossed my arms over my chest awkwardly, looking down at my feet.

I blinked in surprise when I was swept into strong arms and laid gently on the bed. A gentle hand tipped my head up to meet intense ebony eyes and my blush deepened at the whisper of desire in them. A tender kiss was placed on my lips, then my world dissolved into breathless whispers and sighs as his hands and mouth moved over my body with agonizing slowness.

Each kiss and caress inflamed my senses until I was sure I was going to spontaneously combust and I whimpered in gasping desperation as his mouth finally settled over the cleft of my thighs.

"Please...I need..." I pleaded helplessly.

The sight of his eyes looking up at me while his tongue teased my folds brought me over the edge with a sharp cry and my entire body convulsed in my release. The dark demi leaned over me and I tasted myself on his lips as he kissed me gently, teasingly.

"What?" he whispered, running his tongue around my earlobe. "What do you need Sara?"

"I need you, Goten. So badly." I sighed breathlessly.

"It's going to hurt." Goten warned me gently.

I nodded, biting my lip as I felt him enter me slowly. Then his lips were on mine, swallowing my cry of pain as he surged through my barrier. Goten laid very still, licking the tears from my face soothingly like a cat. I smiled at the comparison and realized that the Saiyans _were_ like big cats. Soft and tender with their mates but angry and fierce like a lion when threatened.

Goten saw my smile, and even though he most likely had no idea what was so amusing, he smiled back, tickling my ribs affectionately. I laughed and leaned up a little to press my lips against his in contentment.

It felt so right, being one with this man and I knew instinctively that even if he never began the movements of lovemaking, I would be perfectly content to lie there with him. But, I pondered with a wicked grin, A little movement right now wouldn't be a bad thing.

As if reading my thoughts, I felt him begin to move inside me slowly. I sighed and ran my hands lightly down his chest as our hips met again and again in the sweet dance of lovers everywhere. I felt the slightly familiar pressure build up in me and came in shuddering release against his chest, burying my face in his neck.

Goten smiled down at me when I lifted my head and leaned down to kiss me tenderly on the forehead. It wasn't very long after that I felt his teeth sink into my neck and a warm substance flood deep inside me as he lapped at the wound he made. Goten looked almost as surprised as I was by his action and seemed almost nervous of my reaction. I had to admit, I had panicked at first, but then something Vegeta had told me awhile back about Saiyans ran through my head.

Saiyans mate for life and beyond. Even death doesn't completely sever the Saiyan mating bond. This is why a Saiyan is only compelled to bond with the one they are destined for, the true keeper of their heart.

I met Goten's eyes and waited patiently for him to search mine carefully before sitting up and leaning my head down to press a tender kiss to a spot just above his collarbone. I ran my tongue over it a few times before sinking my teeth as gently as I could into his flesh, breaking the skin. His blood was rich and almost tangy, and I couldn't believe how erotic it was to taste his blood.

Our eyes met once more as I leaned back, licking a drop of blood from the corner of my mouth absently. No words were said, by some unspoken agreement, we left the consequences and discussions to deal with tomorrow. Goten rolled onto his back and gathered me into his arms to lay on his chest. I reached behind me to turn off the light and snuggled into his warmth, letting his steady heartbeat soothe me to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sensation of a hand running down my back idly and a deep rumble under my ear. I smiled at the realization that Goten was purring and chuckled at the validation of my earlier thoughts.

I was startled to hear his amused voice cut into my daydream. "A cat Koi?"

"You're purring, aren't you?" I retorted sweetly. "And who said you could explore my mind while I was asleep?"

He shrugged unrepentantly. "I was curious. You aren't exactly the most forthcoming person Sara."

I sighed. "Goten, I promise you, all you have to do is ask. True, I may not volunteer information about myself, but I have never refused to answer a direct question about myself."

Goten hesitated, then smiled anxiously. "That wasn't the entire reason."

I tilted my head to the side curiously, trying to read his expression. "Then what was?" I frowned as I felt a wave of fear wash over my new mate. "Goten, what is it? I promise, you can tell me anything."

His voice was so small it was heart-wrenching. "I had to see if you hated me."

"Hated you?! For what?"

"For taking advantage of you."

My mouth dropped open. "Is that what you thought it was? Kami Goten, I wasn't exactly pushing you away. I'll admit, I was nervous, but that was only because it was my first time. In fact..." I blushed and ducked my head. "I was seriously considering approaching you about just that topic. I mean, I wasn't sure if you liked me in that way, but I knew that you were the one I wanted to be my first. I knew you wouldn't hurt me, and that it wouldn't have to go any farther than that if I didn't want it to."

A gentle hand tipped my chin to meet astonished onyx eyes. "You were really thinking of that?"

I nodded, my blush deepening. "Hai. I didn't want to trust some guy who was probably out with me to get into my pants in the first place with something that special. To me, sex is an act of love. I didn't know at the time that I was in love with you, but I knew that I loved you as a friend and that you did me."

Goten paused, then asked in a shaky voice, "You're in love with me?"

"Hai. I've never been in love before, but it wouldn't have felt so right to be with you in that way, so natural if I wasn't, would it? It wouldn't have felt so right to bond to you."

His breath hitched in his throat. "You don't regret it then?"

I smiled and closed my eyes, opening myself as I had never done before, willing all of my thoughts and emotions to him. When I opened my eyes, I saw a virtual storm in his endless pools of obsidian. Relief, astonishment, fear, desire, and love warred within the windows of his soul and without warning a tide of scattered thoughts and emotions flooded into my mind and I smiled as I sorted through them slowly.

"Mine." I stated, leaning up to kiss him softly. "My mate."

"I was yours the moment I laid eyes on you." Goten murmured softly, running his fingers through my hair.

I smiled and cocked my head to the side as something occurred to me. "Goten? What made you decide to make a move on me?"

He laughed a trifle sheepishly. "Marron and Trunks have been trying to get me to tell you how I felt for months."

"Let me guess, Trunks was the one to suggest seducing me." I laughed.

"Actually, that was Marron's idea. She told me to kiss you and see where it led from there."

I laughed. "I always wondered why those two tried so damn hard to push me toward you. I don't think a day went by practically since I arrived here that one of them didn't say something to the effect of how much of a perfect couple we'd be."

"Did you ever think about it?"

"A few times. But Trunks had told me once that you were hell bent on catching Paris and so I always dismissed the idea outright."

"I was...until a certain sexy brunette came to town." Goten smirked.

I raised an eyebrow in mock annoyance. "Do I know this hussy?"

"Oh, you've met a few times. She likes to be called Dragon."

"And what exactly draws you toward this...Dragon?"

I blushed as he whispered in my ear exactly what it was that turned him on about me and grinned slightly as I sensed what was about to come.

"Come into my parlor," I whispered wickedly, running my fingers over the bite mark in his neck. "Said the spider to the fly."

With that, the next hour or so was composed of breathless giggles and whispers as I took my turn exploring my new mate and we made love for the first time since we became mates.

* * *

I sighed happily as I opened my locker the next morning. I was still riding high on a tide of satisfaction and had no doubt that the entire school was buzzing at the obvious change. A shadow fell over me and I knew by the wave of anger I felt wash over my mate that some jerk was about to make the biggest mistake of his young life.

I smirked and sent a sense of mischievous calm toward Goten, telling him to let me handle the situation. He returned with a reluctant acknowledgement and I just waited calmly for the inevitable line.

"Hey baby. Has anyone ever told you that you are gorgeous when you've just gotten laid?"

I chuckled coolly. "I believe my boyfriend said something to that effect, yes."

Come on, just a little more. You know you want to. Touch me you creep.

And there it was. A hand settled lewdly on my thigh and his voice turned husky. "Any chance you'll dump that loser and let me show you a good time?"

I smirked and grabbed his hand, whirling around and using the momentum to slam him to the floor with my knee digging into his back.

"Sure. A snowball's chance in hell!" He groaned in pain and I chuckled. "Oh you haven't _known_ real pain yet. Try anything like that again and you're going to get a free lesson, courtesy of my mate. Got it?"

"Got it." The creep squeaked and scrambled away when I straightened up. "Freak!" he spat as he ran away.

I chuckled darkly and looked around at the awestruck students frozen in the hall. "The next person who lays a hand on me without my consent I'm not even going to bother saving. Got it?"

Just about every male in the hall and even some of the females nodded nervously, turning back to what they were doing before. I nodded in satisfaction and turned back to my locker, grabbing the rest of my books. I felt the comforting presence of my new mate approach me and smiled when his arms slid around my waist.

"I'm proud of you." Goten said, hugging me tightly.

I turned around in his arms and smiled impishly up at him. "Yeah well, I figured I should at least give the guy a chance to realize his mistake before you murdered him."

"You know me too well." Goten chuckled.

"So it's true?"

Goten and I turned to see Trunks and Marron looking at us with delighted smiles. I nodded and they both laughed, hugging us both tightly.

"Congratulations." Marron squealed.

"You picked a good one Chibi." Trunks smiled.

"You bitch!" Surprised, we all turned to the left to see Paris standing there with her hands on her hips. "How _dare_ you take my Goten from me?"

"He was never yours Paris." I said coolly.

"The hell he wasn't! We've been together for two years."

I narrowed my eyes at the ditzy redhead and stepped in front of Goten when she tried to approach. "No, you led him on for two years." I growled. "No more. He found someone who loves him for him and not just using him for some sick thrill!"

"Get lost Paris. We've had enough of your games." Marron added, moving to stand beside me.

Paris screeched in anger. "I'll get him back, you'll see!"

I caught her arm before she could whirl around to stalk away. Pulling down the collar of my shirt, I showed her my mark. "You see this Paris? It means that he's bonded to me for all eternity. He has a similar one on him that makes me bonded to him. It's over Paris. Get over Goten and move on with your life."

Paris growled and yanked her arm out of my grasp. "Never." She spat.

I shrugged. "Have it your way. But I'm warning you human, you mess with my mate in any way and I will not hesitate to hurt you."

Paris' mouth fell open and she looked over my shoulder at Goten in shock. "And you approve of this?"

Goten nodded grimly. "Hai. Because I would do the same thing. I've chosen my mate Paris. Get over it."

The redhead's mouth opened and closed a few times, then snapped shut. "Fine. But mark my words, I _will_ get even with you for this!"

I shook my head sadly as she stomped away angrily. "She's never going to find true happiness until she lets you go."

Goten wrapped his arms around my waist and held me to him tightly. "We can't force her to accept it. She has to come to that realization on her own."

I sighed and nodded. "I know."

================================

Gotta love that Paris. Not. Review please : )


	2. I'll Think of a Reason Later

Disclaimer: If I owned Dragonball Z, would I even bother posting this? Sara DeSantos and The Creep are mine, everything else is FunMATION's lovechild.

Chapter Two: I'll Think of a Reason Later

The first thing we heard when we walked into the Son's house that afternoon was ChiChi screaming at the top of her lungs.

"He _what_?! When? Oh she did, did she? Thanks Paris. I'll take care of it."

I narrowed my eyes at the name and felt my fists clench in anger. "If that little bitch did something to hurt you I swear to Kami that I'm going to kill her."

Goten put his hands on my shoulder reassuringly and squeezed gently. "Don't worry about it koi. Everything is going to be all right."

I nodded absently and followed my lover into his house. I wasn't particularly surprised when ChiChi went ballistic at the sight of me.

"You?! Out. Get out of my house you low life slut! Breaking up my little Goten's perfect relationship with that nice girl Paris!"

I narrowed my eyes and was about to speak when Goten caught his mother by the arms and pulled her away from me.

"Enough Mother." he growled. "I won't have you talking to my mate like that."

That stopped the brunette in her tracks. "Mate?"

"Yes, mate. And I never _had_ a relationship with Paris. She led me around by the nose for two straight years before agreeing to go out with me and she threw a tantrum when I realized who I really wanted."

"And that 'nice' girl Paris is trying to take my mate away from me. She's just like a child with a barely used toy. The moment another child wants it, she wants it back with a vengeance. Well Goten isn't a toy and I won't stand for her treating him like one!" I growled.

ChiChi looked between her son and me with wide, startled eyes. "I-I never knew. She seemed like such a nice girl...how _dare_ she lie to me to hurt my Goten!" she growled, then looked at me with ashamed eyes. "Please forgive me Sara. I had no right to jump to conclusions."

I couldn't help but soften at the waver in her voice. She really was just looking out for Goten. "Oh of course ChiChi-san. I know you were just trying to protect Goten. But I swear to Kami that I would never hurt him like that."

"I know that now. Please let me throw a dinner to apologize and celebrate our new addition to the family."

I smiled. "Sure. We have to tell everyone sometime right?"

* * *

I smiled as I looked around the backyard of the Son home. Everyone one was there and mostly everyone was curious as to what was so special about the occasion. ChiChi, Marron, and Trunks were the only ones (besides Goten and me of course) who knew what was going on and they were loving being in the know.

Goku, being Goku didn't take long to hop up and down in impatience. "C'mon Chi, I wanna know!"

ChiChi just smiled mysteriously and winked at me. "That's for Goten to tell you honey."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, but Bulma hit him upside the head to keep him quiet. Goten laughed and reached down to pull me up beside him. I blushed and turned away when Trunks and Marron whistled. Goku let out a gasp and his hopping went double time.

"Oh, I get it!"

Fortunately, ChiChi clapped a hand over his mouth and shoved him into a chair near Gohan. "Gohan sweetie, why don't you give your father something to keep his mouth occupied, hmm?"

Gohan chuckled and set about giving his brother enough time to get his announcement done without any interruptions.

"Oh for Dende's sake..." Vegeta began, but Bulma slipped into his lap and kissed him to shut him up.

I giggled and looked up at Goten impishly. "We'd better do this before either of the full-bloods die of impatience."

Goten laughed and put an arm around me, pulling me close to him. "We're mated. Enjoy the meal everyone."

I rolled my eyes at his choice of announcement and hit him on the shoulder. "Well hell koi, _I_ could have done that!"

"Suspense is half the fun." Goten protested.

"In that case, you get 'half' the pounding from Vegeta from making him wait so long." I retorted.

Trunks chuckled. "Oh I don't know, I don't think Dad minds anymore."

I looked over and snickered at the sight of the prince and his mate making out at the picnic table. "Good point."

It was at that point that a veritable mob of congratulations and hugs descended upon me and Goten and we were nearly knocked off our feet in their enthusiasm. Juuhachi and Videl were the first to give me bone-crunching hugs.

"Congratulations Sara." Juu said with a smile. "You got a good one there."

Videl nodded in agreement. "Welcome to the family Sara."

I blushed. "I'm not officially a part of the family yet." I pointed out.

"Nonsense." ChiChi said firmly. "The legalities will come later, but as far as I'm concerned, you're my daughter-in-law now."

"By Saiyan law you are." Goku added from the table.

Gohan nodded as he rose to give me a brotherly hug. "Goten's been in love with you for a long time. I'm glad to see you both realized it before it was too late." he whispered into my ear.

I smiled and hugged him back tightly. "Thanks Gohan. You've always been the older brother I never really had."

"You're best sister anyone can ask for Sara." Gohan returned.

"I'll second that." Trunks said, giving me a hug.

"Here, here." Marron chimed in.

"All I can say is that Goten had better not hurt you or he'll have to deal with me." Krillin said firmly.

I smiled. "Thanks Krillin. That means a lot to me."

I heard a snort from behind us and knew that Vegeta and Bulma must have finally come up for air. I turned around and bowed respectfully at the prince.

"Ouji-sama?"

Vegeta smirked and looked me over carefully. "You'll do. That Paris girl was a fool and a weakling. You at least have the potential to be a mate worthy of a Saiyan."

I had to hide a smile at that. He was giving me his blessing in his own roundabout way. "Thank you ouji-sama."

Bulma did smile and gave me a huge hug. "Congratulations Sara. You've become like a daughter to us both."

I smiled. "I have to admit, Vegeta reminds me of my own father. I guess it's part of the reason Trunks and I get along so well. I know what it's like to have a father who doesn't handle emotions well. But I'm glad to see that Vegeta at least _tries_."

Are you all right Tenshi?

I smiled at my mate's concern. I'm fine Koi. Just thinking of my parents back where I came from.

Do you miss them?

I was silent for a moment. I think I'll always miss my mother. She died two years before I came here. But I was for all intents and purposes an orphan long before I was even sent here.

I'm sorry.

I sighed softly at the feeling of love and warmth that Goten sent my way. It's all right Goten. I have a new family now. I love you Koi.

I caught a smile forming on Goten's face out of the corner of my eye. I love you too Tenshi. Forever.

Forever. I agreed softly, a tender smile forming on my face.

When I turned my full attention back on Bulma, she was smiling knowingly at me. "I remember when Vegeta and I were first bonded." she sighed wistfully.

I blushed. "I can't believe how complete I feel now. I didn't even know a part of me was missing until last night."

* * *

I giggled as I let Goten guide me out of the car and onto what felt like grass. Goten had shown up outside my window an hour ago and said he wanted to show me something. It had been two months since the party at the Son's and I couldn't believe how natural it was to settle into a life with Goten. We split the time between Capsule Corp and his parent's house, but we rarely spent the night alone. We didn't always get intimate, some nights we just laid in each other's arms peacefully.

But lately I had been sensing an uneasiness in my mate and I wondered if what he had to show me had anything to do with it. Before I could contemplate any further, Goten took my by the shoulders and turned me to face a certain direction. Then the blindfold was removed from my eyes and I gasped at the sight that met my gaze.

We were standing in front of a small Victorian style house in the middle of a beautiful meadow and I could still smell the fresh paint on the exterior. I was speechless. This was exactly what I had envisioned my dream house to look like and I felt tears come to my eyes in wonder.

"I know we never really talked about moving in together, but I can't take having to leave you in the mornings anymore. I want to spend all morning in bed with you on the weekends. I want to wake you up with breakfast in bed. Please don't be angry with me." Goten pleaded.

I whirled around and put a gentle finger to his lips. "I love it Goten. I can't believe you remembered...Kami I love you." I cried, hugging him tightly.

Goten grinned and kissed me passionately on the lips. Then my eyes widened as he fell to his knee in front of me.

"Sara, I know we haven't been together for that long, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want the entire world to know you are mine and I am yours. Will you marry me?"

My mouth dropped open in shock. I knew I shouldn't be surprised, after all, we were mated. Already bonded for eternity. This would be just to make it legal by Earth law. I knew what my answer would be, but before I could say anything, my knees buckled underneath me and I felt my stomach flip.

"Oh no..." I whispered. "Not now..."

I had woken up the past few mornings with the worst case of nausea I had ever experienced. Now, the smell of paint was making my stomach churn and I felt so damn dizzy...then everything went black.

I opened my eyes with a groan to see two nearly identical faces looking down at me. "Hi Gohan." I moaned. "Now if you'll excuse me..."

I reached over the side of the bed to grab the trash can and promptly emptied my stomach into it, leaning over the edge of the bed. Gentle hands held my shoulders to keep me from falling off the bed and when I finished dry-heaving, I flopped back against the pillows with a groan.

"Oh Kami, what's _wrong_ with me? I haven't thrown up this much since I used to fake sick to stay home from school."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "This isn't the first time?"

I shook my head. "The past few mornings I haven't been able to keep _anything_ down. Why do I get the feeling you have something to do with this Goten?" I said suspiciously, sitting upright.

"We'll have to wait for the test results..."

"Cut the crap Gohan. I know you know what's wrong with me."

Gohan looked hesitant, then gave me a wary smile. "You're pregnant."

I turned wide eyes on Goten. "We're going to have a baby?"

He nodded and I sat back heavily against the pillows. I was quiet for a long moment, then began to laugh softly, shaking my head. "You have impeccable timing Goten."

The younger Son exchanged a wary glance with his brother. "You aren't angry?"

"Of course not. We're going to have a baby." I said softly. "I never in a million years ever thought I'd be a mother. Of course, I never thought I'd get married too..."

"Does that mean..."

I smirked. "Of course I'll marry you, you blockhead. But you realize of course I'm going to have to kill you at the first 'hormonal' comment."

Gohan laughed and clapped his little brother on the shoulder. "Gook luck bro. If she's anything like Videl, you're in for a bumpy ride!"

I smirked. "She punched you across the delivery room, didn't she."

"Twice. I _still_ have a knot on the back of my head from where I slammed into the wall."

I had to laugh at that. "Good for her." Then I looked up at Gohan seriously. "It was the paint that did it, wasn't it? I felt so dizzy..."

He nodded. "The smell was too strong for you. You'll have to wait a few days for it to dry and the house to air out before you can move in."

Goten looked down at me with worried eyes. "Kami Sara I'm sorry..."

I laughed gently and shook my head. "It's not your fault Goten. I probably should have told you that I had been sick. I guess I just didn't want to worry you."

"I was more worried when you fainted on me." he chided gently.

"I know. I'm sorry. I promise I won't ever keep something like that from you again." I said sincerely.

Goten brushed my hair out of my face and smiled tenderly. "I know."

Gohan smiled and cleared his throat gently. "As your doctor, I'd suggest taking it easy until the morning sickness passes. As your brother-in-law, I'm asking you to keep from doing anything that can give my brother a heart attack."

I laughed. "I promise Gohan, I'll try to keep myself out of situations where I can get hurt and rest when I feel dizzy."

"And no sparring."

I sighed and nodded. "As much as I hate taking it easy, I promise I won't do anything that could hurt the baby."

"That's all I ask."

Goten nodded and took my hand gently. "When do you want to tell everyone?"

"Why don't we see if Bulma can throw together a last-minute dinner party. I know ChiChi would kill us if we didn't tell her right away."

The Son boys laughed. "That's true." Gohan agreed.

===============================

Short but sweet, ne? Review please : )


	3. Keeper of the Stars

Good Kami, I only just realized that I never posted this. For anyone who has impatiently waited for the conclusion for this story, I am _so_ sorry. My only defense is way too many story ideas in my head and not enough memory to keep track. Anyway, better late than never, here's the conclusion to _Circle of Love_.

Disclaimer: Do I _look_ like a sixty-year-old Japanese executive? If so, get new glasses. Sara DeSantos and The Creep belong to me, everyone else is FunMATION's fault.

Chapter Three: Keeper of the Stars

The scene was eerily identical to the one where we had announced our mating. I knew Vegeta had noticed it too, because he rolled his eyes, dodging his mate's attempt to shut him up.

"What, are you two getting married now?"

"Well, yes." Goten admitted.

A loud buzz erupted from around the yard and I held up a hand before anyone could say anything. "But that's not all. We found out this afternoon that ChiChi's fondest wish is going to come true." I said, smiling at my 'mother-in-law'.

Trunks looked wide-eyed. "You mean..."

I laughed and nodded. "Hai. We're going to have a baby."

ChiChi let out a gasp and promptly fainted--fortunately, Goku was prepared and waiting for her with open arms. Marron squealed excitedly and promptly tackled me in a huge hug.

"Oh my Kami Sara! This is wonderful. Congratulations. On both counts."

I laughed. "Thanks Mar."

Trunks grinned impishly at me. "So now you two are getting married?"

Goten and I exchanged a sheepish smile. "Actually, Goten asked me to marry him first. It wasn't until I fainted that we found out that I was pregnant."

Trunks and Marron exchanged concerned looks. "Fainted? Why?"

"We were at the new house. The paint is still a little wet and the smell was too much for her." Goten explained.

I smiled sheepishly. "I hadn't told him that I had been sick the past few mornings. Neither one of us expected me to have that reaction."

"But you're all right now?" Trunks asked, worried.

I nodded. "Gohan gave me the clear as long as I take it easy until the morning sickness passes."

I winced as I heard a shriek from behind us. "Son Gohan you _knew_ and didn't tell me?!"

I turned to see both ChiChi and Videl glaring at the eldest demi and gave him an apologetic look. "Please don't be angry at him. We wanted to tell everyone together."

The two Son women exchanged a wide-eyed glance and promptly tackled me in a hug. I giggled as both of them spouted advice on how to get through the morning sickness.

"Thanks you two. You two will be the first I'll come to when it's time to shop for the baby." I promised.

"Don't forget us." Juu said, Bulma in tow.

I smiled. "Of course not."

"So how does it feel to join the ranks of the hormonally challenged?"

I laughed. "Scary. I mean, I'm carrying a life inside me. I don't know if I'm ready to be responsible for another living being." I admitted.

"Trust me, we all felt that way. It'll get easier, I promise." Bulma said reassuringly.

The five of us exchanged a glance when we heard Krillin whisper something to Goten.

"So how does it feel to join the ranks of the terrified husbands?"

I snickered as I heard my mate's response. "Scary. _Very_ scary."

I threw a smirk in Goten's direction. "You should be. I might just have to take a page from Videl's book in the delivery room." I winked at my sister-in-law when my mate paled and burst out laughing with the rest of the group.

Goku snickered and clapped a hand on Goten's shoulder. "It's a rite of passage son. You don't truly become a man until your various body parts are threatened during the delivery of your child."

Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta chimed in their agreement and I could only laugh harder at the look on my mate's face. The look on his face was such a mix of terror, nausea, and anxiety that I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

I sent as much love and warmth as I could manage to him. Oh Koi, we're just teasing you. You know I would never do anything to hurt you...permanently at least.

Pregnancy does strange things to women, Tenshi. I know you wouldn't hurt me normally, but you can't blame me for being nervous after seeing Videl and Bulma before Pan and Bra were born.

All I ask is that you bear with my hormonal mood swings and to believe that I love you no matter what I might say.

I love you Tenshi. I'll stay by your side no matter what the risk to my reproductive organs. Just don't be hurt if I seem nervous around you at times.

Fair enough.

I smiled and excused myself from the women, walking over to my mate. Goten smiled down at me and put his arms around me comfortably. I guess he could sense that I needed a little quality time, because he excused himself from the men and led me to a quieter spot under a tree. He sat down and pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist protectively.

I sighed in content and leaned back against my lover, just enjoying being close to him. I felt his hand press against my stomach gently and smiled, covering his large hand with my own.

"We're going to have a baby." Goten whispered in awe.

I giggled. Apparently it hadn't completely sunken in yet. "I know, Goten. I know. We created a life." I whispered back.

"Are you scared?"

"Petrified. You?"

"Oh yeah. What are you afraid of Tenshi?"

"Being a bad mother. Leaving my child when he or she needs me the most. You?"

Goten chuckled. "Being a bad father. I don't exactly have the best example to live by."

I gasped softly. "Oh Goten, you could never be a bad father if you loved your child with every fiber of your being. Goku might have been a little impulsive when he asked to not be wished back, but he was only doing what he thought was right. He wanted Gohan to live in a world where he wouldn't have to constantly fight and train because he didn't have a choice. And he may have not known about you at the time, but I'm sure he would have wanted the same thing for you."

Goten was quiet for a long moment, then squeezed me gently. "Tell me why you're afraid of being a bad mother." he requested softly.

I paused a moment, collecting my thoughts. "I loved my mother, but she didn't give me what I needed. It was always them against me. I needed her to stand up for me, to love me unconditionally. Then, shortly before I came here, I found out that she had stolen my father from his first wife. She posed as him and sent her divorce papers."

"Sara, I promise you, you aren't that kind of woman. We've both learned from our parent's mistakes."

I smiled. "I guess I just needed someone to tell me I was being foolish."

"Same here Tenshi. Same here." Goten chuckled, leaning the side of his head against mine.

I was silent for a moment, then turned my head to look up at Goten seriously. "Goten, I swear to you, here and now that I won't be like your mother. She's a wonderful woman, but she needs to learn when to let go. I know how important fighting is to you and I promise with all my heart that I won't keep you from that."

Goten smiled tenderly down at me. "And I won't be like my father. I won't leave you to raise our child by yourself. I promise you that."

I smiled. "I love you Goten."

Goten grinned and leaned down to press a soft, gentle kiss to my lips. "I love you too Sara." he whispered.

We both jumped as we heard yelling from across the yard and rolled our eyes when we saw Goku cowering in front of his wife. I kissed Goten quickly and climbed to my feet.

"Time to go rescue your father."

Goten raised an eyebrow at me. "Think you should?"

I grinned impishly at him. "She wouldn't dare hit a pregnant woman."

* * *

I took a deep breath as I looked in the mirror. It was a month after Goten proposed to me and here we were, about to make it official. I was just barely showing and everyone had agreed that now would be the best time for the stress of a ceremony and relaxation of a honeymoon.

Marron and I had searched for weeks before we found the perfect dress. The dress that sent chills down my spine. Even though I was obviously not a virgin, Marron had encouraged me to wear white anyway. Speaking of the blonde quarter android, she was waiting patiently by the door for the music. Marron was my maid of honor and Trunks (like there was any doubt) was the best man. Krillin had agreed to walk me down the aisle and he and Juuhachi had agreed to be the ones to present me. Pan and Bra were the flower girls, Bulma, Videl, and yes, even Paris were bridesmaids and Uub, Yamcha, and Gohan were ushers.

It had knocked everyone on their ass when Paris and Uub had gotten together and now that the redhead wasn't after Goten, I found that I rather liked her. She had apologized profusely over what she had done when Goten and I had gotten together and after some time and a lot of soul searching Goten and I had forgiven her.

A knock on the door drew me from my thoughts and I smiled nervously at Krillin when he came in. "It's time." He said softly.

I took a deep breath and went to him, taking his offered arm. The music began and we began to slowly walk down the aisle of the huge church. I had to stifle a giggle as I saw Goten shifting nervously at the end. Served him right for making me nervous.

I didn't know what it was that made me look toward the loft when Krillin handed me over to Goten, but I gasped when my eyes fell on a figure I had never thought I would ever see again. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and looked down to see Trunks smiling warmly at me.

"She's here for one day. Marron's and my gift to you."

I felt tears spring to my eyes and I quickly handed my bouquet to Goten before hugging Trunks, then Marron tightly.

"You two are the best friends a girl can have. I don't know how I can ever thank you."

Marron smiled. "Every girl deserves to have her mother there for her wedding day."

"Now stop crying before your make-up ruins that beautiful dress." Trunks teased.

I laughed tearfully and hit him on the shoulder playfully. "Shut up Boxer boy. This is my party and I can cry if I want to."

I heard a soft male voice sing the next verse and a yelp as someone hit him for it. I looked over my shoulder to see Yamcha holding his head while Bulma crossed her arms haughtily as everyone burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes and hit Goten in the shoulder when he whispered something into my ear.

"You'd think _they_ were the ones getting married."

"Don't even go there. I don't want bloodshed on my wedding day, thank you very much."

Dende cleared his throat and the four of us quickly composed ourselves, getting back into our positions.

"We're gathered here today to join this man and this woman in a life bond. Son Goten, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Goten smiled down at me, squeezing my hand gently. "I do."

I smiled back as Dende turned to me. "Sara DeSantos, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." I said softly, squeezing Goten's hand back.

Dende smiled. "If anyone should oppose this union, let him speak now or forever hold his peace."

To everyone's shock, a loud, clear voice rang out from the back of the room. Goten and I turned with wide eyes to see the jerk who had approached me the morning after we had become mates.

"Okay, now _I'm_ going to murder him." I growled.

Vegeta stood from his seat next to Bulma and bowed respectfully. "Allow me."

Goten and I exchanged a wide-eyed glance as the Saiyan no Ouji turned around and ki blasted the creep into the next world.

"What? Isn't it customary to give the couple a wedding gift?" Vegeta said when everyone stared at him in shock.

Bulma put her face in her hands and shook her head in embarrassment, then pulled her husband down. Goten and I exchanged another glance and laughed nervously.

"Err, thank you ouji-sama." I said, bowing in respect.

Goten and I turned to face a sweating Dende. It took the small green God a few moments to compose himself, then he cleared his throat nervously.

"Right. As I was saying, if anyone should oppose this union, let him speak now or forever hold his peace."

Me, Goten, and everyone else in our wedding party turned to scan the back of the room. If anyone wanted to, they sure as hell weren't, whether because of their fright of Vegeta, or the fact that every Saiyan in the room was sending glares to anyone they suspected. Satisfied that no one was going to speak out against us, we turned back to face Dende.

"In that case, by the power of Kami and the country of Japan, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Goten grinned and lifted my veil, kissing me sweetly. Then, after several shouted jests, he grabbed me and dipped me, kissing me passionately. I laughed and clutched his arms as he swung me back upright.

"You're insane."

"And you love it."

I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Almost as much as I love you."

"C'mon guys, you have a whole week in Jamaica for that." Marron teased.

"I'll remember that when you and Boxer boy are standing right where we are." I shot back with a smirk.

"Me and Trunks? Never." Marron said quickly.

"Thou doth protest too much." Goten grinned.

I grinned as well as I heard my mate's sly voice in my head. You grab Trunks, I'll keep Marron occupied.

I hid a smirk and slipped away to find my lilac-haired friend. I found him talking to a cute girl from our class and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him over to my mate and Marron. Before the two teens knew what was happening we had shoved them at each other and Trunks had to catch Marron in his arms to keep her from falling to the floor.

Goten and I high fived and went to greet our guests. Juuhachi gave me a smirk when she and Krillin got to us.

"Slick, very slick."

I smirked as well. "Those two have to admit it sometime."

"And you'd better believe that we're gonna hit them with everything we've got when we get back." Goten grinned.

Krillin shook his head. "They won't know what hit them."

Goten and I laughed and we talked for a little more before they moved on and Bulma approached us.

"I'm terribly sorry about Vegeta."

I laughed. "Don't worry about it Bulma. It was either him or Goten. Personally, I'm glad it wasn't Goten. I'd like to keep my husband _out_ of jail, thank you very much."

Bulma laughed. "Well, I'm off to keep Vegeta from getting himself into even more trouble." She sighed, walking away.

Goten and I chatted briefly with the rest of the guests and finally it was just the entire Son family and Marron and Trunks left standing in the church.

I was thanking ChiChi again for her help when the figure from before approached us. I stepped toward her for a moment, then froze when the halo above her head reminded me that she was dead. Then she held out her arms and I couldn't stop myself from diving into them, hugging her tightly.

I felt like a child again. "Momma, I'm scared."

She pushed me away from her gently and looked into my eyes kindly. "Why Sara?"

"I don't know anything about being a wife...or a mother." I whispered, wiping my eyes absently with the back of my hand.

Mother lifted my chin gently to look at her. "All you need to know is how to love them Sara. Everything else will fall into place after that. You've learned from my mistakes. I have no doubt that you will be an excellent mother and wife."

Goten took me gently into his arms and I tilted my head back to smile up at him before looking at my mother again. "Momma, I miss you."

"I miss you too Sara. But you have your own family now. Your husband and the little life growing inside of you."

ChiChi stepped forward to embrace me gently. "And while we can't take the place of your family in your birth dimension, we'll always be here for you. We've always loved you as one of our own. And now you are."

Momma nodded. "Please, take care of her for me." she asked Goten and ChiChi.

My husband and mother-in-law nodded solemnly as she began to fade away.

"I love you Momma." I whispered, tears falling down my face.

"I love you too Sara." we heard faintly as the form of my mother vanished completely.

Trunks and Marron came up to wrap their arms around me and Goten. "Are you okay?" the lilac demi said softly.

I smiled up at him. "I think so. I don't know how to thank you Trunks, Marron. You don't know how much that meant to me, being able to see her one last time."

"Oh honey, we just wanted to make you happy. You needed her reassurance, didn't you?"

I nodded. "Hai. I know everyone's been telling me that I'm gonna be a good wife and mother, but..." I shrugged helplessly.

"You needed to hear it from your mother. I'm the same way sometimes." Goten chuckled.

"We all are. It's natural to believe our mothers know everything." Trunks said.

"What do you mean _believe_? We _do_ know everything." Videl and ChiChi smirked.

I sent Goten a long-suffering look. "If I ever get like that, please shoot me."

"What do ya mean _ever_?" Goten teased.

I smirked and crossed my arms over my chest. "Well if you really feel that way, you can just sleep alone tonight."

Videl and ChiChi laughed. "Oh, you're gonna do just fine." Videl chuckled.

Gohan clapped his brother on the back. "Bro, welcome to the world of marriage. You will never have the power again."

This time I joined into Videl and ChiChi's unanimous response. "Who said he had the power in the first place?"

The three Son males shuddered in unison. "Now that's just scary. You've been married only half-an-hour and she's already been taken over by the pod people." Gohan joked.

I narrowed my eyes and began to back my brother-in-law into a corner. "I'm gonna let that one slide on account of you've forgotten what it's like dealing with a pregnant woman." I growled.

Videl made no attempt to rescue her husband. "Oh how quickly men forget how hormonal a woman gets when she's pregnant." she laughed.

Gohan waved his arms frantically. "Dad, Goten, help!"

Goku laughed. "Sorry son, you got yourself into this one."

Goten didn't miss a beat. "Sorry bro, but I'm the one who has to live with her. Better you than me."

"Mommy?" Gohan whimpered.

ChiChi laughed. "Gohan, you should have known better. It hasn't been _that_ long since Pan was born."

Gohan's back hit the wall and I stared him down until he slid down to the floor. Then I smiled sweetly at him and patted him on the head.

"The next time I get a craving, _you_ get to be the one to find it for me."

With that I straightened up and walked back to where the others were standing, winking at Videl. When I turned back around, the look on Gohan's face was priceless. Videl laughed and gave me a high five.

"I think you broke him."

Everyone burst into laughter and Gohan slowly turned red, slumping down and crossing his arms like a petulant child.

"Man, no mercy." he muttered.

Goten laughed and gave him a hand up. "That's what you get for pissing off a pregnant woman."

"Man bro, your wife is _evil_."

"You'd better believe it." I smirked.

Trunks laughed. "What can you expect from the mate of half the Demon Duo?" he cracked, referring to the name he and Goten had been known as when they were children.

* * *

I giggled as Goten carried me over the threshold of our private cottage. Bulma had given us this trip for our wedding present and we had exclusive access to the entire island just off the coast of Jamaica. He laid me gently on the bed and sat down beside me, looking at me with so much love and desire that it sent a shiver down my spine even after all this time.

Goten slowly bent his head to place a gentle kiss on the scar on my neck. "My mate." Then he lifted my left hand to his lips and kissed the knuckle above the ring he had placed there only hours before. "My wife." Finally, he gently lifted my shirt from my stomach and pressed a gentle kiss to the barely noticeable rise. "My child."

Then Goten kissed me softly on the lips, whispering into my ear, "I love you both so much."

I smiled tenderly and kissed him back. "I love you too Goten. So much. You have given me so much in such a short time. Your love, your child, and now a family to call my own. I love this child with all my heart and I can't wait to see the life we created together."

Goten smiled. "Me neither. What do you want, a boy or a girl?"

"It doesn't matter to me. I'd love to have a little boy with your good looks and teach him to be a gentleman."

"And I'd love to have a little girl with your beauty and intelligence." Goten grinned.

"But we'll love him or her no matter what." I finished with a smile.

"With every fiber of our being." he said softly, reminding me of my earlier words.

"Forever." I replied with a soft smile.

"Forever." he agreed.

No more words were said that night, none were needed. We made love like it was the first time, slowly, passionately, and full of love. We had the rest of our lives to hurry. Right now we wanted to savor the moment, that final perfect release. We were a man and a woman and we were in love.

==================

And that's the end. I pretty much came up with this in one long session. Gotta love sudden inspiration. Anyway, review please ; )


End file.
